Ironies of Life
by Kirinenko
Summary: Es pura ironía cuando tu nuevo compañero de cuarto tiene la misma personalidad exacta que la máscara que llevas. La siguiente ironía sería cuando es el único que te acepta y acabas enamorándote de él. TokiyaXOtoya TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Ittoki Otoya

ID: 223566

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando conocí por primera vez a mi compañero de habitación, el primer pensamiento que apareció en mi cabeza fue el de ironía. Era muy parecido a mi otro yo, Hayato. Al igual que Hayato, era muy alegre, enérgico y cálido. La única diferencia entre ellos sería que esa es realmente su verdadera personalidad, la normal, mientras que Hayato simplemente es algo que creé y que no me gusta en absoluto. Al principio, pensé que estaba imitando a Hayato como algunos de los fanáticos que había conocido, pero no se parecía en nada a eso.

La idea de tener un compañero de habitación no me agradaba al principio porque temía que fuera uno de los fanáticos de Hayato y las personas me veían como Hayato y me comparaban con él una vez que descubrían que, en su lugar, soy su 'gemelo'. Eso echaría a perder totalmente mi propósito de venir aquí como yo mismo si todos me veían como Hayato. ¿Es tan difícil para la gente verme como soy, como Ichinose Tokiya? ¿Hay algo de malo en querer cantar y querer que la gente me vea como soy y no una fachada que cree?

Pero Otoya era diferente, realmente diferente. Todavía puedo recordar lo primero que me dijo la primera vez que nos vimos. Era todo sonrisas y se veía muy feliz cuando me miraba, lo contrario de cómo me sentía "Ah, debes ser mi compañero de cuarto. Soy Ittoki Otoya, es un placer conocerte y espero que nos llevemos bien~"

Mis pensamientos en cuanto a su saludo fueron si estaba simplemente pretendiendo no darse de que me parecía a Hayato y ver si sería capaz de llegar a Hayato a través de mí. No pude evitar el sospechar eso cuando se parecía tanto a Hayato, lo cual me daban ganas de reír. Lo miré, viendo que su sonrisa no titubeaba ni siquiera cuando estaba tan callado y no había respondido a su saludo después de mucho tempo "Soy Ichinose Tokiya"

Mis palabras fueron simples, sin ver qué necesidad había de contarle sobre mí y la mentira que el director y yo hemos creado para responder cuando la gente preguntase si era Hayato. Su respuesta realmente fue una gran sorpresa porque todavía no había dicho una sola cosa sobre Hayato "Tokiya, ¿eh? bueno, espero que seamos amigos~"

Parpadeé, no esperando que no preguntase sobre mi apariencia y mi nombre. Me pareció que había aceptado que no soy Hayato, ¿realmente significa eso o es una mentira? Me sorprendería si fuese una mentira, con tantos fanáticos de Hayato, ¿quién sabe en qué estarían pensando? Decidí que simplemente tomaría la iniciativa para preguntar al respecto "¿No vas a preguntar por qué me parezco a Hayato?"

El me miró con perplejidad, la sonrisa cambiando junto con su rostro "¿Se supone que deba? Eres Tokiya no Hayato, ¿verdad? El hecho de que te veas o no como alguien más no es importante en lo más mínimo porque eres tú"

Le miré realmente sorprendido por sus palabras, verdaderamente parecía que no le importaba en absoluto. Era como si me reconociera por lo que soy también, o simplemente tal vez no le gustaba Hayato y por eso era tan indiferente al respecto "Como dijiste, soy Ichinose Tokiya y no me gemelo mayor, Hayato. Hayato es solo un hipócrita y un tonto frívolo siendo idol"

Mi tono era bastante frío cuando hablé, no me gustaba cómo no podía ser yo mismo cuando canto. ¿La gente me aceptaría como Ichinose Tokiya o no? Eso solo sería respondido después de que empezasen las clases. La mirada en su rostro cambió de nuevo, esta vez estaba frunciendo el ceño. Incluso cuando parecía infeliz, no podía tomarlo en serio porque la mirada enfadada que estaba mostrando era más linda que de loco "Tokiya, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu gemelo? Incluso si no le quieres, ¡aun así es tu gemelo!"

Parecía bastante enojado, quizás realmente era un fan de Hayato, después de todo. Solté una risita, ya esperando que no quisiese decirlo realmente cuando me trataba como Tokiya y a nadie más "Pareces enfadado, ¿eres fan suyo?"

Negó con la cabeza, todavía con esa mirada en el rostro "Sus canciones son agradables pero no soy un fan. Solamente estaba enfadado de que llamases así a tu gemelo. No importa lo que haya hecho, no tienes derecho a insultarle, especialmente cuando sois familia"

¿Entonces no era un fanático? Me quedé callado y lo ignoré, volviendo a organizar mis cosas. Pero estaba equivocado, realmente lo estaba. No estaba insultando a mi gemelo, estaba insultándome a mí mismo, lo cual simplemente tenía el derecho para hacer. Mirándolo simplemente hace que Hayato sea aún más frívolo y falso. Era tan irónico que mi compañero de habitación resultase ser alguien que es como la fachada que creé, casi como si lo estuviese imitando.

Por eso, aunque me llamaba Tokiya y no me comparaba con Hayato, no podía ser amable con él. Sus sonrisas eran verdaderamente amables y me costaba apartarme de estas al mismo tiempo que las resentía. Otoya se parecía tanto a Hayato que veía a este en él cada vez que lo miraba, lo cual me impedía hablar o interactuar con él. Pero eso no le impidió el hablarme, para nada, de hecho sus sonrisas nunca vacilaban en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando lo ignoraba.

Incluso la forma en la que se comporta me recuerda a Hayato, excepto por el hecho de que es mucho más ruidoso que Hayato y más capaz de tocar el corazón de la gente con su brillo. Después de todo, Hayato no era nada más que una falsa fachada y no había manera de que pudiese vencerlo. Me sentía frustrado cuando me ponía la máscara de Hayato, ya que sabía que no podía hacer que fuese como Otoya, en lo más mínimo, y la gente quería a Hayato y no a mí, Tokiya. Para Otoya era muy diferente, la gente lo ve como es y les gusta que sea como él mismo también.

La escuela había demostrado mi opinión de que a la gente le gusta Hayato más que yo y siempre podía escuchar a la gente susurrar que yo era el gemelo de Hayato y que él era mucho más talentoso que yo. Me siento frustrado cada vez que escucho eso, ¿por qué es tan difícil para la gente aceptarme y verme como Ichinose Tokiya y no la fachada que creé?

Otoya simplemente es lo opuesto a mí y a veces me pregunto si el destino simplemente quería que yo conociese las ironías de la vida al hacerle aparecer en mi vida. Vi su grabación durante la prueba, cuando me pidió ayuda con sus letras, parecía bastante en blanco y confundido por lo que le dije y sentí que desperdicié el aliento con él. Pero cuando lo observé, realmente hizo un trabajo decente con la creación de las letras y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras cantaba, se notaba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo mientras cantaba.

Estaba bastante nervioso y celoso de eso, y la expresión en su rostro cuando cantaba no podía dejar su mente. Estaba bastante amargado con que su canción contuviese cosas que faltaban en las mías, el corazón y las emociones. Ichinose Tokiya no podía cantar canciones tan cálidas como las suyas, pero Hayato sí, e incluso así, no había duda de que las canciones de Otoya serían mucho más cálidas y alentadoras.

Incluso cuando canta, me recuerda a Hayato, pero seguía siendo la única persona además de Nanami Haruka que realmente se molesta en hablar conmigo. Al principio, la mayoría de la gente de la escuela me hablaba y fingía ser amable conmigo, esperando que pudieran hacerse amigos de Hayato a través de mí. Vi a través de ellos y los traté con frialdad, haciéndoles ver a todos que no me gusta Hayato. Eso los hizo renunciar a intentar hacerme frente y ninguno se molestó en hablar conmigo después de eso. Ren, Syo y dos de los compañeros de Otoya no parecían preocuparse por eso, pero tampoco éramos cercanos.

Si tuviese que elegir personas con las que realmente soy cercano, tendría que elegirla e, irónicamente, a Otoya. Era el único en la escuela además de Shining Saotome en tener mi número también. No pensaba dárselo, pero realmente me molestaba cuando no dejaba de saltar y rogaba que intercambiásemos números. Acabé accediendo para recuperar mi tranquilidad y tener su número en mi teléfono.

Además de eso, es el único que sabe que dejo la escuela y me escapo de clases a veces por mi trabajo como Hayato. Por supuesto, no sabe que soy Hayato, sino simplemente el hecho de que tengo un trabajo temporal. No preguntó mucho por el hecho de que sabe que no tiene sentido que lo haga cuando no le responderé. Simplemente dice que mientras pueda llevarlo y no me agote, debería estar bien. No podía entender porque le importaba siquiera, cuando era siempre tan frío con él.

Otoya incluso se preocupa hasta el punto de cuando regresa. Hubo momentos en que estaba despierto cuando volvía muy tarde, y estaba preocupado de que colapsaría tarde o temprano. Quería decir algo, pero volver de ser Hayato y verle me recordaba a Hayato, haciéndolo difícil para mí el hablar y simplemente guardaba silencio después de asegurarle que estaba bien.

Él mismo comentó que fue frío con él antes también, cuando lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo. No podría decir que me gustaba cuando incluso ahora veo a Hayato en él, haciendo sentir incapaz de soportar su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo, junto con su alegría y su forma de ser tan ruidosa. Las únicas veces que estaba realmente callado es cuando está escuchando con sus cascos, pero incluso entonces podría ser ruidoso también. Cada vez que canta en la habitación, termino sin poder pedirle que se calle y simplemente dejo de trabajar para escucharle. Sus canciones me animan y al mismo tiempo me recuerdan que no puedo ser como él.

Hayato es simplemente una imitación barata de él y hubo momentos en los que me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como él cuando era Hayato. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de devolver su amabilidad solo porque me recordaba a mi alter ego y, aun así, hacía que Hayato se pareciera aún más a él al mismo tiempo. Mi manager no pareció notar la diferencia en el Hayato de ahora, en comparación al de antes y me preguntaba cuando Hayato sería nada más que un cascarón vacío. Cuando comencé a ser Hayato, mis sentimientos eran reales y puse todo mi corazón en las canciones y mi trabajo.

Pero cuando supe que no iba a ser capaz de cantar más, aproveché la oportunidad que Shining Saotome me ofreció. Por supuesto quiero más nada el ser capaz de cantar como yo, y no como Hayato. Cuando estuvo claro para mí que era casi imposible para mí el cantar como Hayato, quise cantar como Ichinose Tokiya incluso más. Por eso dolía que nadie quisiese escucharme a mí y mis canciones carecían de corazón mientras que las canciones de Hayato lo tenían. Pero gradualmente, incluso las canciones de Hayato carecen de corazón y no son sinceras.

Las palabras de Shinomiya eran muy ciertas, por eso no lo detuve, sino que lo dejé cantar. Su canción fue muy intensa y sincera, y una vez más contiene aquello de lo que mis canciones carecen. Mi deseo de convertirme en Ichinose Tokiya me ha impedido ser sincero cuando soy Hayato, ya sean mis canciones o mis actuaciones. Básicamente, cada vez detesto más y más a Hayato pero todavía estaba agradecido con mi compañía, a pesar de no ser capaz de cantar más como Hayato.

Me pregunto si sería siquiera capaz de cantar como Ichinose Tokiya alguna vez, o cantar siquiera. Incluso el director dice que mi canto es una decepción e incluso me iba a sacar de la Clase S. durante ese tiempo, podía darme cuenta de que Otoya estaba muy preocupado por mí pero no tenía ni idea de si decía algo, fuese a capaz de calmar todo.

Cuando volví empapado después de tener una pequeña charla con Nanami Haruka cuando me escuchó cantar, Otoya estaba bastante preocupado e inmediatamente me empujó hacia el baño. Siguió murmurando cosas acerca de que no cuidaba bien de mi cuerpo y qué pasaría si realmente me enfermaba. Me tiró su toalla diciendo que estaba limpia y que me ahorraba el tiempo de tener que ir a por la mía. Suspiró y fui al baño, esperando que no estuviese planeando hacerme llevar sus ropas también. La toalla era roja, de un tono más oscuro que su pelo y tenía un aroma agradable y ligero que muy probablemente le pertenecía.

Otoya había llamado a la puerta y dejado mis ropas fuera diciendo que iba a salir a buscarme algo caliente para beber para que no tuviese que preocuparme cuando terminase. Para mi sorpresa, de verdad sacó unas prendas que combinaban bien juntas. Al ver que no estaba allí, me encontré sonriendo por sus acciones, con la certeza de que él no quería que estuviese incómodo y se fue a por una bebida caliente como excusa. Divertido que no pueda sonreírle cuando esté aquí.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

Alcé la mirada hacia él con sorpresa, ¿cuándo regresó? Completamente volví a mi expresión normal y le lancé una mirada neutral, ganándome un adorable puchero por su parte "Es injutos que Tokiya nunca devuelva mis sonrisas o responda a mis preguntas. ¡Incluso dejas de sonreír cuando me ves!"

Froté mi frente y suspiré "Simplemente no veo la necesidad"

Se calló cuando me pasó una cálida taza de chocolate caliente diciendo que estaba yéndose a dormir. Tal vez fue demasiado frío con él, pero el hecho de que vea a Hayato en él, incluso ahora, no ayuda en nada. si no tuviese la fachada llamada Hayato y si se comportara de manera diferente a él, podríamos habernos hecho amigos. Pero mi vida es tan irónica que tengo que terminar teniendo a la única persona que es similar a Hayato como mi compañero de cuarto. Me he dado cuenta de que no hay nadie tan brillante y cálido como él y nadie más que sea al menos un poco similar a Hayato.

Estuve a punto de rendirme en lo de cantar hasta que Nanami Haruka me dijo que quería escuchar mis canciones ya fuese como Ichinose Tokiya o Hayato. Pero la esperanza que me dio desapareció bastante rápido también porque podía saber que veía a Hayato en mí, que estuviese consciente de ello o no es un misterio. Pero guardé silencio sobre eso porque ella era todavía la única que me dijo que cantara y disfruté cantando con Otoya y el resto. Sus habilidades en composición eran reales y ella era buena. Sus melodías eran geniales y era divertido verlas a ella y a Otoya ser felices mientras componíamos las letras.

No era tan cercano a los demás, por lo que no les presté mucha atención, excepto cuando era necesario. Era obvio que Nanami estaba disfrutando así como Otoya, parece que realmente disfruta cantando sus canciones, como me dijo con anterioridad. La mirada que me dedicó cuando descubrió que escogí a Nanami como mi compañera también fue adorable y realmente divertido. Por encima de todo, disfruto del hecho de que era capaz de cantar tanto como quisiese con ellos y el pensamiento de Hayato no apareció para nada en mi mente.

Sé que me equivoqué al llegar tarde al ensayo pero era algo que no se podía evitar. No puedo simplemente dejar a un lado a Hayato, no después de todo el trabajo que mi compañía ha hecho por mí. Tengo la obligación de hacer lo correcto y representar a Hayato a la perfección aunque me burle tanto de ello. También lo harías cuando te sientes como una imitación acabada con alguien como Otoya cerca de ti. Si la gente le conociese, quizás incluso pensasen que tuve la idea de Hayato por él, por eso de que eran tan parecidos.

Estaba amargado, realmente amargado, incluso después de todo esto, la gente todavía me compara con Hayato. ¿Hay algo de malo en querer ser yo mismo? Incluso Nanami Haruka veía a Hayato en mí, puede que sea Hayato pero mi verdadero ser siempre es Ichinose Tokiya y no él. ¿Por qué nadie me mira en vez de a Hayato, incluso ahora? ¿No he hecho un trabajo suficientemente bueno como Ichinose Tokiya? Solamente quería cantar como yo mismo y quería que la gente me aceptase por quién soy, ¿es eso mucho pedir? Eso era todo lo que quería, nada más y nada menos.

Ver a Otoya tan despreocupado y feliz mientras ensayábamos las canciones me hizo querer preguntarle todo lo que quería preguntarle a la gente que solo ve a Hayato. Decir su nombre captó inmediatamente su atención y dejó de cantar para mirarme con una expresión curiosa. Solté una pequeña carcajada antes de hablar, preguntándome que es lo que estoy haciendo exactamente. No era como si expresar mis pensamientos lo fuese a mejorar, especialmente a una persona que me recuerda a mi máscara. Pero estaba cansado de mantenerlo todo d entro de mí y realmente quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir "Otoya, ¿es tan difícil ser visto como Ichinose Tokiya y no como Hayato? Todos simplemente me comparan con él como si fuese inferior a él sin importar lo que haga. Lo único que quería era que alguien me viese como soy y no pensara en mí como Hayato, ¿es tan difícil de pedir? ¿Por qué nadie me acepta como Tokiya sino como Hayato?"

Pude ver una expresión dolida aparecer en su rostro antes de que lo ocultara con una triste sonrisa. ¿Por qué estaba molesto por lo que dije? Yo debería ser el único molesto de que nadie esté aceptando mi yo real. Esperé pacientemente a que hablase y me miró un segundo antes de mirar al suelo "Oye… Tokiya, ¿alguna vez te llamé Hayato o te comparé con él? Solamente te vi como Tokiya y nadie más porque tú eres tú y Hayato es Hayato pero, ¿cómo me ves tú? Apenas me miras y cada vez que lo haces, hay una expresión de irritación, como si estuvieras viendo algo en mí que te recuerda a alguien que no te gusta. ¿Has reconocido apropiadamente mi existencia como quien soy y no como alguien más? Para mí, eres Tokiya y nadie más, incluso si no te das cuenta y no me ves por quién soy…"

Parpadeé y le miré confundido. Estaba a punto de decir que le veo como Otoya cuando me di cuenta de que tenía mucha razón. Desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, nunca me había llamado Hayato o siquiera mencionado algo sobre que no soy tan bueno como Hayato. ¿Pero yo que hice? Yo veo a Hayato en él y me niego a tener nada que ver con él porque me recuerda a la máscara que creé. Algo irónico que hiciese lo mismo que no quería que la gente hiciese, verle como alguien más y no como él mismo. Me sentía mal por hacer eso, ¿todavía me vería como Tokiya una vez que supiese que soy Hayato? Respiré hondo y susurré suavemente "¿Hayato es Hayato? ¿Todavía pensarías en mí como Tokiya después de que escuches esto? Por irónico que sea, la persona llamada Hayato es tan similar a ti y esa persona al que conocen como mi gemelo mayor, en realidad soy yo. Hayato es una máscara que mi compañía creó y no el verdadero yo. Si odio tanto a Hayato es porque no es el verdadero yo y, aun así, todos le quieren más y puede cantar mejor que yo también. De hecho, me estaba perdiendo con un yo falso que creé y con ser comparado con él todo el tiempo. Estaba irritado de que nadie me viese como Ichinose Tokiya y que Hayato fuese más querido y popular que yo. Todos siguen mencionándole como si yo no fuese nada, nada más que una imitación barata de mi 'gemelo' que ni siquiera es tan bueno como él. Le miran y buscan rastros de Hayato que puedan estar en mí, en lugar de simplemente aceptar a Ichinose Tokiya. Lo siento por haber terminado tratándote como si no fueses tu porque… simplemente me recuerdas a Hayato. Eres tan parecido a él que no puedo evitar verle en ti, haciéndome difícil el verte como eres. Aun así es una ironía, ¿no es así? El que te trate del modo en que la gente me trata. Seguramente ya no me verás más como Tokiya, ahora que sabes mi secreto…"

¿Por qué le dije mi secreto, de todos modos? ¿Para compensarlo o para demostrar que tenía razón, que nadie me aceptaría por quién era? Estaba callado y reí amargamente, ¿así que la única persona que me ve como soy, desparecerá como si nunca hubiese existido? "Todavía eres Tokiya, ¿no? No cambiaría la forma en que te veo incluso después de esto. Dijiste que no eres tú, que Hayato es simplemente una máscara y lo real eres tú mismo, ¿no? En ese caso, no importa cuál sea la máscara, tu verdadero yo eres todavía tú, ¿cierto? No voy a pensar en ti como Hayato solo porque es tu otro yo pero, ¿sabes? Ambos sois tú. Ambos podrían ser tú, pero la persona que conozco es Ichinose Tokiya y no Hayato, así que no tiene sentido que diga cuál de los dos es mejor. He estado viendo y escuchando a Tokiya y no a Hayato todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Incluso si eres Hayato, en el fondo siempre serías Tokiya y seguirás siendo así conmigo. Ahora que sé por qué no querías tener nada que ver conmigo, no tienes que preocuparte más porque entiendo porque haces eso. Te recuerdo lo que más odias, no me extraña que no te guste mirarme. Lamento parecerme tanto a Hayato, pero mi personalidad no se puede cambiar…"

¿Cómo podía decir que me ve como Tokiya cuando ni siquiera lo trato como es a él? Obviamente no me lo merezco después de lo que le he hecho. ¿Por qué todavía se preocupa por si me molesta el hecho de que no lo veo como él mismo? ¿Exactamente cuán amable es? ¿No le lastima todo esto? ¿Por qué está siquiera disculpándose? Obviamente está molesto y herido porque no lo trato como él mismo y aun así sigue comportándose como si estuviese bien y, en su lugar, se preocupase por mí. Realmente era un gran idiota, eso es seguro. Pero, independientemente de eso, estoy agradecido por sus palabras, el hecho de que me acepte realmente me hace feliz.

Otoya estaba todavía sentado en su cama y sin mirarme, obviamente no quería que yo viese su expresión. Por el corto tiempo desde que le conozco, sé que es pésimo para esconder expresiones. Dudé por un momento, sin estar acostumbrado al contacto físico con la gente antes de abrazarle lentamente. Eso inmediatamente provocó que se moviese y me mirara, le devolví la mirada, queriendo mirarlo directamente por primera vez. si él podía verme como soy, lo menos que podía era no pensar en él como alguien que me recuerda a Hayato y verle de verdad "¿De verdad quieres decir que me ves como Ichinose Tokiya y no cambiarás de opinión? No te veré más como Hayato, prometo que te veré directamente a partir de ahora y, de hecho, seré tu amigo como esperabas cuando nos conocimos"

Me mostró una brillante sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí y miró hacia abajo otra vez "Lo digo en serio, Tokiya. No tiene nada de malo ser tú mismo y realmente me gustas tanto tú como tus canciones. Trabajas más duro que nadie, hasta el punto en que en que siento que estudiar es lo único que pasa por tu mente. Me alegra que finalmente me vayas a ver directamente también, simplemente vamos a empezar desde el principio, como el incidente conmigo que te recordó que Hayato no existía. Tokiya, tienes que recordar que no importa lo que pase, no cambiaré y te compararé con Hayato, y tampoco lo buscaré en ti"

Sonreí, sintiéndome realmente feliz por primera vez. Nanami amaba mis canciones y me dio esperanza para cantar, pero lo que él me dio fue igual de importante, me dio la aceptación de que podía ser yo mismo sin importar nada más. Estreché mi abrazo con él durante unos pocos segundos más antes de soltarle. Le revolví el pelo y le llamé idiota de broma antes de recordarle que ya era hora de la cena. Por una vez, realmente fui a cenar con él y eso logró atraer mucha atención que no me importó. No había ninguna razón para preocuparse por las personas que no lo ven como es.

Como prometí, empecé a pasar más tiempo con él. El hábito de burlarme de él empezó sin que me diese cuenta y era realmente agradable ver todas las expresiones divertidas que provenían de él. La gente estaba bastante sorprendida de que realmente de verme con él, pero me aseguré de no aparecer demasiado con él para evitar también que se extendiesen demasiados rumores extraños. No me importan ellos pero no quería causarle problemas a Otoya.

La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con él cuando estábamos en la habitación, ya que nadie comentaría nada. Tenía que ayudarle con la mayor parte de sus tareas también, enseñarle las cosas que no entendía. Y eso eran un montón de casas, nunca creerías lo poco que realmente sabía. En primer lugar, me pregunto si presta siquiera atención en clase. Ver la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro cuando finalmente lo entiende es una recompensa suficientemente buena. Como pensé desde el principio, realmente es cálido y capaz de iluminar el día de alguien. Esa sería la razón por la que era tan popular con la mayor parte de la gente en la escuela.

Otoya sonríe a todos, haciendo difícil que a la gente no le guste esa brillante sonrisa suya. El tiempo que paso con él aumenta cada día más y me acostumbro a su compañía. La mayoría de las veces me hace cantar canciones que se me ocurren o escuchar las que he creado. También ideé un par de duetos, permitiéndole cantar también. Las cosas que lo hacen sonreír alegremente son las canciones y realmente disfruta cuando canta conmigo, mostrándome la sonrisa más brillante de todas. Era para ver esa sonrisa que empecé a escribir canciones cantadas por dos personas en lugar de mis solos habituales.

Me gustaba cantar con él porque sé que no tengo que preocuparme, él nunca pensó que no era tan bueno como Hayato o prefería que cantase como él. Por mi propia voluntad, canté con él usando la voz de Hayato una vez y tuve que aceptar que sonaba bien con los dos usando una voz alegre. Sé que no era el estilo de Ichinose Tokiya el cantar ese tipo de canciones y es por eso que usé la voz de Hayato en su lugar. Otoya parecía el mismo de siempre, sin mostrar ninguna señal de que realmente me prefiriese cantando como Hayato en lugar de como Tokiya. Tenía que admitir que parte de eso era una prueba para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

Por supuesto, me alegra que todavía me acepte como soy, incluso ahora, eso es más que suficiente para mí. Al menos eso era lo que sentí en ese momento. Por alguna razón, es capaz de detectar y saber fácilmente donde estoy cuando estoy en un sitio que puede ver. A veces, cuando lo encuentro con los demás, siempre se giraba en mi dirección y me saludaba mientras gritaba mi nombre. Al principio, simplemente no pensaba en nada y simplemente le devolvía el saludo, sabiendo que entendería por qué no le devolvía la sonrisa. Pero después simplemente sucedía más y más, convirtiéndose en algo más que suerte o coincidencia.

Cuando pregunté al respecto, me miró con perplejidad y me dijo que simplemente pasaba y cada vez que giraba, terminaba cerca de él como pensaba. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Dejé de intentar averiguarlo cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido y era imposible de resolver. Fue durante nuestro tiempo a solas que me di cuenta de lo que era exactamente para mí. Sentía celos, muchos celos cuando hablaba con otras personas con cariño, con una sonrisa realmente feliz en el rostro.

A diferencia de él, la persona con la que realmente paso tiempo era solo con él mientras que el pasaba su tiempo con otras personas además de mí. Sabía que solo ocupaba parte de su tiempo y vida pero, aun así, me ponía celoso el que estuviese hablando a otras personas cuando no está conmigo. ¿No dije que siempre me vería? ¿Por qué está hablando con otras personas? Sonaba bastante posesivo, ¿no? Me reí mentalmente de mí mismo, preguntándome por qué estaba tan molesto, para empezar. Estaba celoso, de eso estoy seguro pero, ¿por qué estoy celoso? ¿Por qué le quiero totalmente para mí? ¿Ser el único que tenga la mayor parte de su atención y no compartirlo con nadie? ¿Es eso lo que es un amigo? No parece eso, ¿cierto?

Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente para mí? Fruncí el ceño y me tumbé en mi cama mientras intentaba pensar en ello. Quería que la mayor parte de su atención estuviese en mí, la cual recibo cada vez que estamos en la habitación. Pero cuando estamos fuera, su atención no se centraría ya más en mí, cunado está con otras personas y tampoco estoy con él. Los únicos momentos en que interactúo con él es cuando estamos solos. ¿Cómo es que estoy siquiera celoso cuando paso casi un cuarto de mi tiempo con él? Estaba cada vez más y más frustrado y todavía no había descubierto por lo que era. Decidí dejarlo así por el momento y tal vez lo resolvería más tarde.

Era hora de irme, de todos modos, de volver a ser Hayato una vez más. Cuando regresé, estaba cansado y verdaderamente infeliz. Una vez más, habían programado cosas sin buscar mi opinión y cancelaron la oferta de cantar en un anuncio. ¿Era tan difícil para ellos el dejarme cantar? Salí de entre mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Otoya llamarme con un tono de voz preocupado. Lo miré y forcé una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien. Sin embargo, no pareció creerlo, frunciendo el ceño al ver que le mostraba una sonrisa falsa. Parece que mentirle sería inútil y suspiré antes de decirle la verdad.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando sentí una suave presión en mi mejilla derecha antes de sentir que me atraían hacia un abrazo. Susurró en voz baja que realmente no está seguro de lo que hacer cuando las personas están molestas y que los abrazos son lo que le animaba cuando estaba triste. Sé que era solo un gesto inocente de su parte, que lo hacía sin pensarlo demasiado, debía de ser algo normal para él. Eso parecía que hacía, nunca pensaba mucho en sus acciones, haciendo lo que fuese que se le pasase por la mente. Pero, sin embargo, era reconfortante y cálido, así correspondí el abrazo. Sonreí cuando le escuché decir que no podía hacer nada para ayudar y parecía molesto por ello.

Apreté el abrazo ligeramente y negué ligeramente con mi cabeza, diciéndole que los abrazos son más que suficientes. El hecho de que era algo para mí y no para Hayato ya era más que suficiente para mí y siendo de él lo hace incluso más importante para mí. Fue en ese momento que finalmente lo descubrí, qué era lo que realmente sentía. Quizás ya empezó el día que prometió que siempre miraría mi yo real sin importar nada. Le revolví el pelo y le aseguré que si quería hacer algo por mí, simplemente se quedase así un poco más. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su calidez así como en su reconfortante olor. Realmente me ayudó a calmarme y hacerme sentir mejor a pesar de saber que tenía que dejarlo ir tarde o temprano. Pero, por ahora, solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía, aunque solo dure poco tiempo. Otoya no parecía incómodo con el abrazo, como si no fuera nada extraño para mí el querer dejarlo ir aún. Supongo que solo supuso que estaba realmente decaído y todo esto era porque quería confort. Lo quería pero la otra parte era simplemente querer disfrutar por tenerlo cerca de mí.

A regañadientes, lo solté y le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida. La devolvió con una de las suyas y me hizo prometer que le avisaría la próxima vez que tuviese algo que me molestase, con sus ojitos de cachorrito que eran realmente tiernos y casi podía verlo con orejas de perro y cola. Me di cuenta de que, sin duda, sería débil contra eso y acordaría en lo que dijese si le miraba el tiempo suficiente. Solo espero que él no lo descubra y decida usarlo más a menudo. Pero estaba contento de haber aceptado con eso. Me atrapó en el momento su sonrisa de satisfacción y le ofrecí algo a cambio de su ayuda, que terminó siendo una salida juntos en nuestro próximo descanso. Sintiéndome con suerte al no ser algo malo y realmente no me importa pasar más tiempo con él.

Le vi con Nanami en el pasillo al día siguiente, riendo felizmente juntos. Me hice a un lado, sin querer que Otoya me viese. Sabía que estaba celoso y no podía evitar que los celos me enfurecieran. Los miré desde la esquina y sonreí con tristeza. Otoya realmente se llevaba bien con cualquiera, ¿verdad? Y sé que la quiere también, por la forma en que sonreía cuando hablaba de ella. Otoya se despidió con la mano antes de irse primero y me giré para irme cuando Nanami me llamó. Reprimí una mirada molesta y, en su lugar, le dirigí una mirada fría, esperando que siguiese con lo que tenía que decir. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a hablar pronto, abrí la boca para hablar "Te estoy agradecido porque me has dado la esperanza de volver a cantar pero, incluso así, me niego a entregarte esa persona. Como tú, esa persona me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba y me dio fuerzas para ser yo mismo. Esa persona me reconoció por lo que soy incluso después de todo y no hay forma de que alguna vez te deje tener a esa persona. Todavía te debo algo pero esa persona es mucho más importante para mí que tú porque me ve como Ichinose Tokiya y nadie más, mientras que tú eres diferente. Quizás te gusten mis canciones pero todavía tienes algo que todavía no has notado. A diferencia de ti, necesito a esa persona más que tú y también lo valoro más de lo que tú lo harás. Es por eso que no importa lo que pase, nunca me daré por vencido con esa persona"

Me alejé una vez que terminé de hablar, sintiéndome mucho mejor por haber conseguido sacar las palabras. Estaba decidido a no dejarla tener a Otoya sin importar nada porque realmente significa más para mí de lo que nunca sería para ella. Ella no lo necesita más que yo y todavía tiene a otras personas a las que recurrir. Pero la única persona que siempre se mantendría fiel a mí y que me vería como soy siempre sería Otoya y solo él, y ya había empezado a gustarme más de lo que debería. Sonreí débilmente ante eso, una vez más sintiendo las ironías de mi vida. De hecho, me enamoré de la persona que odiaba en el pasado porque me recordaba a Hayato. Pero ahora es la persona más importante para mí y la persona que me hace vivir como Ichinose Tokiya.

Otoya es irremplazable para mí porque es la única persona que me ve como soy y dudo que alguien más pueda hacer lo mismo después de descubrir que soy Hayato y no su hermano menor. Ya me comparaban con él antes de que sepan que soy él, una vez que lo sepan, no hay duda de que me verán como Hayato y nada más. Sería como si yo no existiera y todos verían a Hayato y nada más. Es por eso que Otoya significaba mucho para él porque me hace sentir que realmente existo y está bien para mí ser Ichinose Tokiya y no Hayato.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Otoya ya se había cambiado y parecía muy emocionado, ya que lo primero que hizo cuando abrí la puerta fue arrojarse sobre mí, diciéndome que debería cambiarme de inmediato. Alcé una ceja con diversión por sus acciones y le pregunté que planeaba hacer. Todavía recordaba mi promesa de una salida juntos y de inmediato me dijo que había accesorios nuevos para su guitarra que quería sin importar el qué, así como un sitio nuevo al que quería ir para probar la comida. Me reí suavemente antes de alejarlo suavemente de mí para coger mi ropa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio, tímidamente se hizo a un lado y gritó que iba a esperarme a fuera para salir. Realmente era como un niño inocente y me pregunto si se da cuenta de que es, de algún modo, demasiado despreocupado y un cabeza hueca. Decidiendo no mantenerlo esperando mucho tiempo, elegí un atuendo y me vestí rápidamente. Estaba sonriendo como un niño cuando abrí la puerta y rodeó mi brazo con los suyos y apenas me dio la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta antes de que comenzara a correr otra vez. De verdad debía querer esos accesorios para la guitarra y estaba sorprendido de que no arrastrase a nadie más con él. No es que me importe que no lo hiciese, por supuesto.

Cuando entramos a la tienda, me soltó de su agarre, que había atraído mucho la atención todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos allí. Tenía gafas de sol, pero eso quizás no ayudase a cubrir que yo también fuera Hayato. Otoya me empujó y me dijo que me comprara algo porque ya que llegué hasta aquí, a la tienda, y no había mucha gente ahí, así que podía pasear y observar diferentes tipos de cosas. Otoya ya tenía puesto su corazón en lo que compraría, lo cual le llevó apenas unos pocos segundos para terminar. Estaba mirando intensamente su libro antes de comprobar si había terminado.

Asentí con la cabeza y una vez más, me encontré siendo llevado por él. Ese café parecía haber captado su atención también pues estaba bastante inquieto mientras me decía qué iba a pedir. Era un café bastante agradable y le di un golpecito en el brazo para ponernos en una de las esquinas, un lugar con menos gente. Entendió inmediatamente y sonrió alegremente mientras seguía arrastrándome con él. Realmente me pregunto si no se da cuenta de todas las miradas que nos habían dirigido al estar su brazo enganchado al mío o realmente era así de inconsciente. Por suerte, la gente había dirigido su atención principalmente a nuestros brazos en lugar de a mi cara. Dos hombres enganchados de los brazos obviamente atraían mucha atención, pero Otoya parecía muy feliz y a mí no me importaba el ser arrastrado por él. La gente podía seguir mirando si quería, no me importa mientras consiga estar con Otoya. Seguramente no sabe lo mal que se ven sus acciones para otras personas pero esa era una de las cosas que le hacían quererle.

La otra cosa que más le gustaba era su sonrisa, era tan deslumbrante como el mismo sol. Cada vez que me dirige una, no puedo evitar el sonreír en respuesta. Desde que descubrí lo que sentía hacia él, pude ver que no está disminuyendo, sino que aumenta. Debería estar disgustado por enamorarme de un hombre o algo así, pero cada vez que miro su rostro, ese pensamiento nunca se me pasa por la mente. Es tan lindo algunas veces que deseas poder encerrarle y guardarlo por siempre. Pero eso no le restringiría y dudo que alguna vez sonriese de manera tan brillante si alguna vez hacía algo que no le gustase. Aunque su rostro enojado es lindo, me hace pensar más en él viéndose lindo que en intentar calmarle. Su rostro triste y sus ojos de cachorrito seguramente podrían hacer que cualquiera se derritiese y concuerde en lo que diga. Al menos yo no podría resistirme cuando me lanza esas miradas.

Incluso si otras personas no lo aceptan, no me importaría porque Otoya es la primera persona que me aceptó como soy y eso significa mucho más que nada. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando Otoya estaba haciendo pucheros y moviendo el menú en mi cara. Cogí torpemente el menú para descubrir a la camarera esperando mi pedido. Tenía una mirada soñadora mientras me miraba y regresaba a Otoya y sabía que no la quería cerca durante mucho tiempo, sin gustarme las miradas que le mandaba a Otoya. Parecía no darse cuenta, como siempre, me pregunto si alguna vez se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en la gente. Cuando le sonrió, el rostro de ella se puso colorado y rápidamente le tendí el menú y simplemente escogí la primera comida que estaba en el menú y la apresuré.

Se alejó algo distraída y fruncí el ceño profundamente cuando le lanzó una mirada a Otoya. Él dejó salir un sorprendido "¿Eh?" mientras se movía incómodamente ante mi mirada y me preguntaba por qué lo estaba mirando. Resoplé y me quedé callado, sin intención de responder en absoluto. Podría ser infantil con esto, pero estaba realmente celoso de que él simplemente le sonriese como si nada y ni siquiera le impidió mirarle de ese modo también.

Sabía que era demasiado inconsciente así como inocente en sus acciones pero no podía evitar culparlo de todos modos. Lanzándole una última mirada, bajé la vista hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido pues la misma camarera sería seguramente la que nos serviría también. Sabía muy bien que ninguna de las personas podría verme desde el lugar en el que estamos sentados, así que me quité las gafas de sol. Otoya parecía estar en desacuerdo con mi decisión y protestaba cuando la camarera regresó y de inmediato detuvo lo que fuese que estaba diciendo para no delatarme.

Estaba mirando a Otoya con una gran sonrisa antes de colocar mi comida sobre la mesa y darse cuenta de mi cara, ante lo cual jadeó y susurró '¿Hayato-sama?'. Rodé los ojos ante el cambio de objetivo y negué con la cabeza, diciendo que no era él. Otoya añadió que simplemente era tan parecido que las personas me confundían con Hayato. Ignorando su seductora sonrisa, la eché pidiéndole que nos dejase comer en paz.

Otoya estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando me preguntó por qué me quité las gafas. Respondí que no me gustaba llevarlas y el pensamiento de tenerlas mientras comía no era agradable para mí. Sonreí y comenté que me pareció divertido que dijese que era un tipo parecido a Hayato y quién sabía que le importaba como las personas pensaban que era Hayato. Susurró suavemente para sí con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que simplemente no quería que la atención de la gente estuviese encima nuestra.

Como no se había dado cuenta de que teníamos la atención de la gente encima nuestro desde hace tiempo está más allá de mi conocimiento. Sus acciones atrajeron había atraído la atención de la gente desde el principio pero, aun así, no se había dado cuenta. Todavía estaba susurrando para sí mismo que yo era un idiota por ignorarlo y luego intentar hacer que la gente se diese cuenta de que soy Hayato. Me reí suavemente y metí mi tenedor con pollo en su boca para callarle.

Otoya se sonrojó bastante mientras mordía la carne y sacó el tenedor de su boca "¿Para qué fue eso?"

Sonreí y retiré el tenedor, cogiendo otra porción de comida para dársela "Parece ser la mejor manera de sacarte de tu rincón. ¿No estabas esperando para comer en este lugar?"

Su rostro estaba todavía rojo mientras me quitaba el tenedor y lo volvía a colocar en mi plato "Lo estaba pero eso no significa que tengas que chincharme y darme de comer. ¡Puedo comer solo!"

Otoya hizo un puchero y apuñaló una porción de patata y apuntó con el tenedor a mi boca. Sonreí y lentamente mordí la patata antes de dirigir su mano hacia la mesa. Simplemente me encogí de hombros después de eso y le dije que se culpase a si mismo por no comer y solo murmurar por ahí. Su puchero permaneció mientras empezaba a comer su comida, el silencio pasó mientras comíamos antes de que le molestase y hablase de nuevo. Preguntó si disfruté hoy y le miré con sorpresa.

Finalmente me di cuenta de la razón por la que me hizo venir aquí con él, quería animarme sacándome de allí para desviar mis pensamientos a otra parte. Le sonreí agradecido y asentí con la cabeza, ganándome una sonrisa brillante y alegre de él. Dijo que estaba contento y que realmente debería sonreír más en lugar de mantener un rostro estoico, como de costumbre. Le di un golpecito en la frente y le urgí para que comiese más y que podríamos hablar más tarde una vez que hubiésemos terminado.

Estaba hablando con la boca llena de comida y me preocupaba que fuese a atragantarse. Pronunció una última frase antes de prestar atención a mis palabras y eso era algo de lo que no estaba seguro si estaba de acuerdo o no. Preguntó si podía ir con él y el resto en el próximo almuerzo y me quedé en silencio mientras consideraba si debería o no.

Lo aparté para hablarlo más tarde y volvimos a comer en silencio. Una vez que terminamos, me aseguré de ponerme de pie y arrastrar a Otoya para pagar en el mostrador para evitar ver a la camarera de nuevo. Por supuesto, en ese momento volví a ponerme las gafas de sol y la gente no nos estaba mirando mucho, por una vez, lo cual era un alivio. Una vez que estuvimos fuera, Otoya me preguntó si había algún sitio al que quisiese ir antes de volver, viendo que habíamos estado yendo a sitios a los que él quería ir.

Dudé por un momento antes de señalar la librería que estaba enfrente del café. Otoya hizo una mueca antes de arrastrarme dentro de ella. Me reí por su acción y le pedí que me esperase cerca del mostrador, no es necesario que vaya conmigo buscando libros cuando no está para nada interesado. Realmente éramos totalmente opuestos, ¿cierto? Pero independientemente de eso, disfruto de su compañía y alegra mi humor un montón con su sonrisa.

No queriendo que se aburriese demasiado, hojeé las estanterías rápidamente y cogí un par de libros antes de ir al mostrador. Siempre podría mirar mejor la próxima vez que viniese solo. Una vez que salimos, pude escucharlo suspirar de alivio. Los libros nunca fueron lo suyo cuando es una persona que le gusta el aire libre. Explica cómo podía ser tan energético todo el tiempo. Volvimos al dormitorio y le di las gracias por su tiempo y intentar hacerme sentir mejor.

Alejó torpemente la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Volvió a sonreír y me dio un rápido abrazo diciendo que estaba feliz de que estuviese mejor ahora, antes de ir al baño. Negué con la cabeza ante su gesto inocente, sabiendo que, en primer lugar, no significaba mucho para él y no debería pensar mucho en ello. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que volviese y me calmé a mí mismo. Espero que ya no sea tan físico, incluso si me gusta que me toque.

Realmente no tenía ninguna intención de almorzar con él y el resto, pero cuando me lanzó una mirada que me recordaba a un cachorro rechazado, no tuve más opción que aceptar. Suspiré y murmuré cualquier cosa antes de que alegremente tirase de mí para sentarme a su lado, para sorpresa de los otros, que me lanzaron miradas de sorpresa. Hice nota mental conmigo mismo de no acercarme a él la próxima vez, coger mi almuerzo y asegurarme de estar fuera de su vista en casa de que se volviese a repetir de nuevo.

Era bastante extraño e incómodo estar sentado allí con ellos, hablando los unos con los otros y yo totalmente en silencio. Nanami parecía bastante contenta de que estuviese sentado allí y sonreía todo el tiempo. La única razón por la que me di cuenta fue porque estaba sentada justo enfrente de mí y siguió intentando empezar una conversación conmigo. Respondí algunas preguntas que me hicieron los otros, prestando principalmente atención a Otoya.

Eso pareció molestar a Jinguji y preguntó porque estaba sentado aquí si solo iba a estar en mi propio mundo, para empezar. Señalé a Otoya y expliqué que estaba aquí porque él me lo pidió y no quería escuchar sus quejas más tarde si decía que no. Otoya realmente se comporta como un cachorro a veces y aunque es adorable, prefiero no tratarlo tanto.

Otoya empezó a fruncir el ceño y nos hizo callar a todos para no empezar una pelea y que me invitó a comer con ellos. Nanami rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con él y ambos lograron calmar a los otros. Parecían funcionar bien juntos y tuve la tentación de irme en ese instante, sin querer ver cómo estaban sincronizados entre sí. Miré en silencio mi comida y comí rápidamente.

Cuando terminé, atraje la atención de Otoya y le dije que me iba a ir primero. Tomé la decisión de no mirar su rostro cuando dije eso, sabiendo que seguramente me mandaría una mirada haría cambiar de opinión. No funcionó ya que se colgó de mí y me forzó a sentarme de nuevo. Suspiré y me apoyé contra él mientras le preguntaba por qué no me dejaba ir. Gritó que rara vez me unía a ellos y ahora que estoy aquí, debería quedarme hasta el final.

Tenía un agarre fuerte en mí y no tenía que decir si quería quedarme o no. Simplemente podía quedarme hasta que decidiera soltarme. Empecé a participar en la conversación con la esperanza de que eso hiciese que Otoya me soltara antes. Hubo muchas preguntas sobre por qué no me uní a ellos y simplemente respondí que disfrutaba comiendo solo, a lo que Otoya me iba a regañar si no le golpeaba en las costillas con mi codo suavemente.

Repetí severamente que prefería comer solo en vez de con gente y Otoya se quedó en silencio esta vez. Nanami comentó que era triste y que debería comer con ellos más a menudo. Negué con la cabeza y no estaba de acuerdo. A Jinguji y a su compañero de habitación no parecía gustarle mi presencia aquí. No soy tan tonto como para quedarme en un lugar en donde la gente no me quiere mucho. Con la mención de Hayato, mi voz se volvió fría y Otoya, sintiendo mi ira, soltó su agarre en mí y salió con una excusa de que se había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer conmigo mientras me alejaba de la mesa.

Tenía una mirada de disculpa en su rostro mientras intentaba calmarme con palabras de que no tenían la intención de mencionar a Hayato y que se suponía que era mi hermano mayor, después de todo. Le lancé una mirada furiosa y le pedí que se fuese. Otoya no se movió y tiró de mí para abrazarme diciendo que debería relajarme y, pase lo que pase, todavía me ve y me prefiere como Tokiya y no como Hayato. Le devolví su abrazar durante un segundo antes de pedirle que me soltara con una voz más suave. Me lanzó una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el pelo antes de hacer un mohín mientras intentaba volver a poner su pelo en su sitio.

Dejé salir una pequeña risita antes de empujarlo de vuelta con el resto. Me encogí de hombros al decir que quería leer tranquilamente durante el resto del tiempo. Otoya me dedicó un último gesto de despedida antes de alejarse y fue hacia la biblioteca que estaba casi vacía de gente. No muchas personas venían aquí, de todos modos, y sé que tendré la paz y la tranquilidad que necesito en este momento. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, sus puntos de vista aún no habían cambiado y estoy agradecido por eso.

Realmente debería trabajar en no enfurecerme cada vez que las personas mencionan a Hayato, pero es difícil cuando se siente como si me estuvieran comparando con él e incluso si soy yo, todavía me molesta que lo hagan. ¿Cómo les gustaría no ser tratados como son y ser comparados con otras personas todo el tiempo? ¿Les gustaría? Respiré hondo e intenté calmarme, y fue más difícil ya que mandé de vuelta a Otoya. La mejor manera de calmarme ahora mismo sería él y su abrazo y las palabras ya me habían relajado mucho más en comparación a antes.

De verdad, es difícil dejar de sentirse tan amargado cuando nadie quiere que seas tú mismo. Mi representante sigue decidiendo cosas por mí e incluso me llama Hayato cuando estamos solos. Es como si hubiese olvidado que en el fondo soy Ichinose Tokiya y no Hayato. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían todos si mi cubierta se arruina algún día. En este momento, solo hay tres personas en la escuela que conocen mi identidad y solo dos personas que realmente se preocupan sinceramente por mí.

Volví a estar solo en los almuerzos, para consternación de Otoya. Me aseguré de no tropezar con él durante el almuerzo y no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a su idea de que comiese con ellos. como de costumbre, pude verlo a él y al resto y siempre se volteaba y me saludaba con una sonrisa alegre.

El momento en que todo cambió y la paz entre ambos empezó a romperse fue cuando llegó el Día de San Valentín. Era cierto que teníamos una reglar de no amar pero Saotome dijo que estaría bien para las chicas el dar sus chocolates y proclamar que les querían ya que sería como una forma de práctica para las fans que les asaltarían con confesiones y regalos. Lo único sería que no tienen permitido salir, lo cual me hace pensar que nada tenía sentido.

Cómo conseguí siquiera chocolates cuando normalmente soy tan frío con la gente, me sorprende. Shinomiya les dio al resto y a mí unos chocolates de aspecto adorable que hizo de él mismo. Mientras estaba distraído, Otoya y Kurusu nos insinuaron que moriríamos si alguna vez los comíamos. Alcé una ceja por eso pero, ya que Otoya decía que no era comestible con un rostro tan serio, no me lo iba a comer. Lo tiré a un lado e intenté encontrar una manera de evitar a toda esta gente.

Incluso la gente tenía el valor de hacerme pasarle chocolates a mi 'hermano mayor'. Les envié a todos una fría mirada y murmuré un no, alejándome. En primer lugar, ni siquiera quería esos chocolates, Junguji, por otro lado, parecía disfrutar de toda la atención mientras su compañero le mira con disgusto.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando y escabulléndome a la enfermería para evitar a todas estas chicas locas. Desde la ventana, vi a Otoya afuera con un grupo de chicas rodeándolo. Tenía una mirada avergonzada mientras intentaba escapar de ellas antes de alzar la vista y ver que lo estaba mirando. Inmediatamente pronunció mi nombre y me saludó felizmente, sin importar la vergüenza que sentía antes, desapareciendo esta de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Nanami también estaba cerca de él.

Me alejé de la ventana y cerré las cortinas antes de sentarme en la cama. No había nadie dentro en ese momento y di un puñetazo a las almohadas. No me gustó cómo Otoya tenía a todas esas chicas rodeándolo y Nanami también estaba acerca. Estaba celoso, sin duda alguna. Era egoísta, tengo que admitirlo, pero realmente quiero tenerlo solo para mí. Pero eso es imposible, cuando no me quiere de ese modo y no tengo derecho a controlar con quien está.

Sin embargo, eso no me impide sentirme amargado. Las odiaba, y deseaba que todas se alejasen de él y simplemente molestasen a alguien más. Por mucho que me guste decir que es mío, sé que no es cierto porque Otoya no me pertenece solo a mí y tampoco sus sonrisas. Apuesta a que me trata igual que todos los demás. Eso solo me hace sentir peor y ya me estoy riendo de mí mismo por haber caído tanto.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y oí jadeos antes de que la puerta fuese cerrada y quien abriese la puerta se dirigiese hacia mí. Pensando que podría ser otra chica, alcé la vista para ver un par de ojos rojos que podría reconocer de cualquier modo, le miré con sorpresa y le pregunté por qué estaba aquí. Hizo a un lado mi pregunta y apoyó la palma de su mano en mi frente y comprobó si estaba herido.

Soltó un suspiro bastante fuerte mientras sonreía con alivio antes de finalmente responderme "No pareces tener nada malo. ¿Te sientes bien? Estaba preocupado cundo me di cuenta de que estabas aquí y tampoco me respondiste cuando te saludé"

Físicamente estaba bien pero mentalmente estaba enfadado y herido de que permitiese que todas esas chicas estuviesen rodeándole. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba aquí? ¿Para comprobar si estaba bien? Bueno, definitivamente agradecido por eso y apuesto a que estaba complacido de que Nanami estuviese con él.

"¿Eh? ¿No estás bien? Entonces debería buscar a la enfermera–"

Tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro cuando se giró para caminar hacia la puerta, simplemente para que le detuviese. Para ese momento, estaba sobrepasado con el enfado, el dolor y los celos por toda la gente intentando usarme para llegar hasta Hayato así como el que Otoya estuviese siendo tan amistoso con todas esas chicas, apenas podía pensar con claridad. E puse de pie y tiré de él hacia mí por lo que tropezó y tuvo que sostenerse de mis hombros para evitar caerse.

Tenía una mirada confundida en sus ojos mientras me miraba y habló rápidamente "No hay necesidad de eso. Quieres curar mi problema, eso es bastante fácil cuando la enfermera no podría hacer nada, pero tú puedes"

Sonreí y, con dureza, ladeé su cabeza con mi mano derecha mientras veía su confusión y justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, le besé. Seguramente iba a arrepentirme de esto una vez que mi mente empezase a funcionar de nuevo pero, por ahora, simplemente disfrutaría del momento. Parecía bastante sorprendido y no se movió para nada porque estaba congelado. Cerré mis ojos y, a pesar de no obtener reacción de él, lo profundicé. Su boca, todavía abierta, estaba siendo de gran ayuda con esa tarea y retrocedí casi tan rápido como lo empecé.

Estaba todavía mirándome cuando abrí mis ojos pero mi mente todavía no había regresado. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y cuando hice un movimiento para acercarme de nuevo, sus sentidos finalmente regresaron mientras su rostro pasaba a un rojo brillante mientras me alejaba. Aunque era demasiado tarde, porque ya había logrado lamer sus labios antes de que reaccionase. Me susurró suavemente un porqué mientras miraba al suelo.

Sabía que estaba enfadado y para entonces, finalmente había roto el trance en el que estaba y ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba callado cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. No había forma de que pudiese deshacer lo que hice antes y me lanzó una mirada dolida antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Me reí suavemente y me tumbé en la cama mientras cerraba mis ojos, preguntándome qué había hecho.

Sin duda lo lastimé profundamente con mis acciones cuando estaba preocupado por mí. Su cara sonrojada era linda, pero la mirada herida que me lanzó me hizo sentir verdaderamente culpable. No tenía derecho de hacer lo que hice y es probable que ya no me hable más. El hecho de que no le hubiese respondido debe de haberle dado algunos pensamientos de que hice eso sin ningún significado y era del tipo al que seguramente le importaría si le robasen un beso.

Otoya había hecho mucho por mí y, aun así, le hice eso, realmente no me merecía la amabilidad que él me había dado. ¿Por qué me perdí tanto en mis emociones como para perder mi razón? No importa cuando me regañe a mí mismo, sé que es demasiado tarde para remediar cualquier amistad que ambos tengamos. De todos modos, ¿desde cuándo era tan sentimental? Desde la primera vez que supe que podía revelarme como yo mismo ante Otoya también, así como las emociones que tenía.

Él era la única persona a la que podía mostrar mis emociones pero eso no significaba que debiese haber hecho eso. Podría habérselo dicho, simplemente, en vez de hacer lo que hice. Decidí buscar al director y que me dejase regresar a la mansión. No creo que Otoya quiera mirarme más y vivir en la habitación con él sin querer verme dolería y prefiero no verlo más. De esa forma, ninguno de los dos estaría molesto.

Era un tonto, de eso estoy consciente. No tengo el derecho de verle más, ¿verdad? Suspiré y salí de la habitación, sin querer que recordar lo que hacía antes. Con tan solo caminar unos pasos, ya había tropezado con Nanami. Se sonrojó cuando me vio y comenzó a tartamudear para que la escuchase. No estaba de humor para hacerlo, pero había sido poco amistoso con ella y, con un suspiro, le indiqué que continuase con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Ella me empujó una pequeña caja y me pidió que la escuchara. Con las mejillas verdaderamente rojas y tartamudeos muy largos, finalmente soltó que realmente le gustaba mucho. La miré con escepticismo y le pregunté si estaba segura de que la persona que realmente le gustaba era yo o Hayato. Su rostro se puso más rojo y negó con la cabeza y dijo que no importa si soy yo o Hayato.

Resoplé por eso y le señalé que todavía se refería a Hayato como Hayato-sama incluso ahora y si está segura de que me ha estado viendo como Tokiya y simplemente Tokiya durante todo este tiempo. Si se atrevía a admitir que nunca me había visto como Hayato cuando estábamos ensayando, estuvo en silencio y le agradecí su ayuda porque me ayudó dándome esperanza para ser capaz de cantar de nuevo y seguramente no habría sido capaz de seguir si no hubiese sido por ella. No pude escuchar lo que ella estaba diciendo porque Otoya estaba detrás de ella y su rostro reflejaba dolor y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Debió haber escuchado nuestra conversación e incomprendido algo.

Fruncí el ceño y lo perseguí mientras le gritaba un no. No me extraña que fuese tan bueno en fútbol, su velocidad era realmente rápida. Por esta dirección, el único lugar al que podría haber ido eran los prados, pero había muchos árboles en los que esconderse. Continué gritando su nombre sin éxito, ya que se negó a responderme.

Después de unos minutos de inútil búsqueda, finalmente me encontré con él apoyado contra un árbol con su rostro oculto a la vista. Le llamé suavemente y aun así se negó a mirarme "Tokiya, ¿estás seguro de que deberías estar aquí y no con Nanami? No te entiendo, Tokiya… por qué hiciste eso cuando… Nanami se te confesó, ¿cierto? Felicidades, puedes irte ahora… Oye… Tokiya… ¿eso significo algo para ti? Sé que soy un idiota por preguntarte esto cuando ya estás con Nanami pero de verdad quiero saber… por qué…"

Su voz era suave y llena de dolor y me gustaba ese tono para nada. Estaba acostumbrado a su usual tono de voz alegre y brillante, incluso el de ira era mucho mejor que esto. Era casi como si estuviese vacío de vida y no como si habitual yo en absoluto. Me puse de pie un paso por delante de él y me incliné hacia él, mirando la parte superior de su cabeza, ya que todavía estaba de cara al suelo.

Respirando hondo, hablé lentamente porque sé que será la última vez que voy a ser capaz de hablarle "Antes que nada, Nanami y yo no estamos juntos porque la persona a la que quiero no es ella. Fue la primera que me dio esperanza para cantar otra vez y eso es un hecho que nunca cambiará, pero incluso así no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. La persona a la que quiero es muy importante para mí, a pesar de que le traté del modo en que he estado detestando que la gente me trate, irónico, ¿no? Pero esa persona resultó ser la única que realmente me acepta y me reconoce, dándome la fuerza y la esperanza de ser yo mismo. Estaba asqueado de que las personas me comparasen con Hayato y esa persona fue la única que me vio como soy. Después de pasar tiempo con esa persona, mis sentimientos simplemente aumentaron más y más cada vez. La sonrisa de esa persona me salvó también, porque me iluminó y me ayudó a alegrar mi ánimo cada día. Me encantó al sonrisa de esa persona, incluso si no era solo para mí y si esa persona era demasiado distraída. Parecía ser el opuesto a mí y estar lleno de luz y ser muy querido por todos los demás. Sé que no había modo en que esa persona alguna vez se imagine lo que siento o que incluso sea una persona digna para él. Realmente me gustaba esa persona y me encantaría poder hacerle feliz, pero no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todo lo que puedo hacer es herirle…"

Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de levantarme y lanzarle una última mirada antes de girarme en dirección opuesta y terminar lo que tenía que decir "Pero todo terminó ahora, ya que el daño que infligí va a ser el último y definitivo. Puede ser difícil estar lejos de la única persona que ilumina mi vida, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Siempre le deberé a esa persona todo lo que ha hecho por mí, así como todas las cosas que le causé sentir. No existiré más en el mundo de esa persona y está bien. Después de todo, ¿no he estado solo todo este tiempo? Será difícil volver a la rutina de estar solo pero estaré bien. Adiós y gracias, Otoya. Buscaré la aprobación del director para mudarme y ya no tendrás que volver a verme… no puedo deshacer todas las cosas que te hice y seguramente nunca hice nada por ti tampoco, pero fue agradable para mí. La próxima vez que nos veamos, solo tienes que fingir que no me conoces. Ya no te causaré problemas ni dolor porque es lo que no quiero, más que nada… Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, adiós, Otoya…"

Sonreí para mis adentros y me alejé, sin tener el corazón para mirarle más. Seguramente ya no podría oírle llamarme Tokiya y ver su sonrisa pero los recuerdos son más que suficiente. Iba a extrañarle mucho más de lo que demuestro, pero no estoy seguro de que ya no lo lastimaría más. Podía escuchar pasos apresurados, pero aun así, no me di la vuelta para mirar, de todos modos, podrían ser los de otra persona.

Mi siguiente movimiento fue sellado cuando un par de conocidos brazos fueron colocados alrededor de mi cintura, en un fuerte abrazo. Intenté apartarlos, pero me sujetaba con firmeza y, sin siquiera darme la vuelta para mirar, sé quién es. Cerré los ojos y le pedí que me dejase ir. Lo sentí negar con la cabeza y su agarre se hizo más fuerte. Lo insté a que me soltase una vez más, pero aun así se negó.

"No voy a dejarte ir, Tokiya. Dijiste que no quieres herirme más, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, no me pidas que te deje ir y tampoco te vayas. No quiero que te vayas y tampoco te quiero fuera de mi vida. Una vez más Tokiya, ¿me has preguntado cómo me siento. Estaba molesto de que no me explicases porqué porque lo hiciste y la siguiente vez que te veo, estás con Nanami. Te dije que estabas jugando conmigo, pero estaba equivocado. Oye, Tokiya, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde el principio? Te dije desde el principio que me gustabas por ser tú, desde ese momento ya te quería. Al principio, solo quería tu atención porque nunca me mirabas y cuando lo hacías, veías más allá de mí y a algo más. Estaba impresionado por lo duro que trabajabas y siempre estabas estudiando y dando todo de ti. Terminé observándote más de lo que me daba cuenta y cuando me explicaste la razón tras ello, quise entenderte más y es por eso que siempre quería que estuvieses conmigo. Me gusta tu sonrisa, la sonrisa que me muestras de vez en cuando y las caricias que me das aunque me desordenes el pelo. Me gusta pasar el rato contigo, es lindo y sé que no te importaría aunque esté siendo el despistado que soy. Soy tan despistado como para nunca darme cuenta de tu incomodidad o de las cosas que aguantas, pero si me lo dices, lo entenderé…"

Agarré su mano y lo insté suavemente a soltarme. Él, abatido, me soltó y se veía realmente decaído. Me reí entre dientes cuando me giré para mirarlo y lo abracé. Me las arreglé para callarlo antes de que hablase, usando una mano para acariciar los suaves mechones de cabello pues disfrutaba de tenerlos en mi mano "¿Por qué tan abatido? Nunca dije que me fuese a ir ahora, pero ya sabes, si no me sueltas ahora mismo, no hay manera de que esté dispuesto a dejarte ir nunca más"

Estaba sollozando mientras se aferraba más a mí, regañándome por ser tan bromista "¿Parece que quiero que me dejes ir? No te dejaré ir, pero Tokiya, tienes que prometerme que ya no te guardarás todo para ti"

Lo solté y le di un golpecito en la frente, ganándome un lindo puchero suyo mientras se frotaba la frente "Bastante exigente, ¿no? Pero es algo que puedo prometerte sin dudar. Tienes que prepararte, ahora que estás atándote a mí, no solo no te dejaré ir, querré la mayor parte de tu atención y tampoco estaré dispuesto a compartirlo con alguien más. Tendrías que vivir conmigo siendo posesivo contigo, ¿estás seguro de que estás listo para vivir con eso?"

Estaba parcialmente bromeando, pero quería decir la mayor parte de lo que dije. Hizo otro puchero antes de asentir con la cabeza, quejándose de que disfrutaba demasiado molestándole y que soy demasiado controlador y posesivo. Me encogí de hombros y me alejé, burlándome más de él, diciéndole que entonces simplemente tenía que vivir sin mí. Eso captó su atención e inmediatamente se agarró a mi mano y murmuró que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije.

Sonreí y me incliné para besar su mejilla, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizasen. Entonces, si besaba su mejilla se ruborizaría y me pregunto si se pondrá colorado si le beso en los labios. Sin lugar a dudas voy a acostumbrarme a burlarme de él de ahora en adelante, pero está bien, ¿verdad? Él es mío ahora y nunca lo dejaría ir y si quiere irse, me aseguraré de que cambie de parecer.

Su rostro realmente se puso rojo cuando le besé y me aseguré de mirarlo de cerca cuando lo hice y él me respondió esta vez, haciéndolo mucho más agradable que antes. Siempre es mejor que la persona que te gusta te corresponda al beso, después de todo. Cuando nos separamos, buscó en su bolsillo hasta que sacó un reloj que era parejo al suyo y me lo tendió, diciendo que era un regalo para mí y que esperaba un regalo a cambio en un día.

Me reí mientras me lo ponía y le di otro beso. Se quejó con que era un monstruo besador que no hacía más que burlarse de él y besarlo. Le lancé una mirada divertida y repetí sus palabras. Se levantó y puso una expresión de burla mientras se alejaba corriendo. Lo perseguí y sonreí de verdad, al parecer todavía teníamos mucho que hacer de trabajo en nuestro debut juntos y manteniendo esta relación en secreto, pero sé que podremos hacerlo si ambos nos esforzamos.

El mejor lugar en el que quiero estar cuando canto es con él y estoy seguro de que el director estará de acuerdo con que cantemos como una unidad cuando escuche nuestras canciones. Lo alcancé por fin y lo abracé con fuerza mientras le besaba en lo alto de la cabeza, era bueno ser más alto que él. Si piensa que soy un monstruo besucón, creo que tengo que estar a la altura del nombre. Dio un grito de sorpresa cuando escuchó mis palabras y gritó que solo estaba bromeando y que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza y le dije que ya era demasiado tarde para que cambiase de opinión. Se quejó y me apuntó con un dedo acusador, diciendo que huiría de mi si realmente lo hacía. Lo mantuve atrapado en mis brazos y le recordé que ya le advertí que nunca iba a dejarle ir y que prometió que tendría que vivir con eso. Hizo otro puchero mientras yo sonreía triunfante.

Todavía era raro que hubiese tantas ironías en mi vida, con la razón principal de que me había enamorado de la persona que es como mi alter ego. Pero era algo que no me importaba por ahora. Estoy seguro de que podría descartar a Hayato incluso si todos lo preferían a él en vez de a mí, pues todavía tendría a Otoya conmigo y eso es más que suficiente para mí.


End file.
